Sabezra
by Midnight ronin
Summary: My Sabezra Fanfic romance and fluff with some Kanera.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **The start of this story is set between season 2 the mystery of chopper base and twilight of the apprentice part 1. This is my first fanfiction so please give me some advice in the reviews on how to make this story better.**

 **Chapter 1**

Ezra was looking for Zeb to tell him that he, Kanan and Ashoka are going to Malachor, until he bump into Sabine in the Ghost.

"Hey Ezra what are you doing?"

"Hey Sabine do you know where Zeb is?"

"No i don't, Why are you looking for him, do you two cause any problem?" She ask with a jokey glance.

"What? No! I want to tell Zeb that me, Kanan and Ashoka are going to Malachor."

"Relax I'm just kidding wait, you three are leaving and you're not going to tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because I don't want you to worry about any of us."

" _Hah! I have an idea to prank Ezra, this is going to be good!"_ She thinks with a sly grin.

"Ezra i'm not going to be worried about you and I'm going to proof it to you."

As Sabine said that she pushed Ezra to the wall behind him and placed her arms on his shoulders and began to lean closer and closer to Ezra until they're eyes locked and their lips just inches away.

" _Why is Sabine leaning closer to me? Is she…going to kiss me?!"_ And as Ezra thought of that his face has gone bright red.

" _This is going better than I thought , and his face is…PFFT!"_

Sabine began to break into laughter after seeing Ezra is blushing hard because of her prank.

"HAHAHA! you should look at your face Ezra HAHAHA!"

After laughing for a while Sabine start begin to stop and speak to Ezra in a serious tone.

"Ezra you're going to be fine, trust me." She said and her comm suddenly beeps. "I need to go now Hera just commed me."

"Yeahhh." Ezra replied still very red and processing all that just happened.

 _"He really think I would have a crush for him? He's just like a little brother to me_." She thinks as she's leaving the Ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Thank you for your reviews! This story is inspired from tython055 review and I will use some reviews as ideas for the fic.**

 **Chapter 2**

It's been three weeks after what happened on Malachor and the Ghost crew is still griefing about what happened and Ezra is taking the worst of them all.

Hera is looking for Ezra and she went to the kitchen and saw Sabine.

"Morning Sabine." She smiled at her. "Have you seen Ezra today?"

"Morning Hera." She smiled back at her. "No I haven't, I think he's in his room. Why are you looking for him?" She asked, then taking a sip of her caf.

"I'm worried about him he's been distant since what happened, he's blaming himself for what happened to Ashoka and Kanan." Tears began to form after she said his name. She remembered since he returned he has been distant from everyone and she wanted to change that and bring Ezra back to his normal self.

Sabine saw her eyes began to wet and talk to her. "Ok Hera i'm going to talk to him and you are going to talk to Kanan is that ok with you?" Hera nodded at her and wiped her eyes then walking out of the Ghost to find Kanan.

Sabine finished her caf then walked to Ezra room. After she knocked the door she heard a faint "Go away." from Ezra.

"Ezra can we talk?" She heard the door chimed open and saw Ezra who looked like he hasn't sleep since what happened. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked with a tired tone.

"Ezra you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened."

"Sabine it's my fault everything happened! If I was smarter, stronger and faster none of this would happened!" He said before suddenly Sabine hugged him.

"Ezra…you need to come back to us. Stop blaming yourself for what happened." After that he heard Ezra sobbing.

'Shhh…Ezra it's ok let it all out…let it all out" After a few minutes he began to stop.

"Thank you Sabine that's probably what I needed the entire time" He told her and smiled at her.

"Your welcome, and it's good to have you back Ezra" She smiled back at him. "Now come on, you need to eat and shower."

"Huh, you're right." He realized that his stomach is grumbling and that he smelled.

"You do that I need to find Hera now to tell her you're better" She let go of their embrace and smiled at him before leaving his room.

As Sabine leave Ezra room she finds Hera in the Ghost cockpit.

"Hey Hera how is Kanan been doing?" She sat next to her in the copilot seat.

"Well he opened up a bit and is getting a little better. How is Ezra doing?"

"He is better now, he is in the galley eating and will shower after he finishes."

"Well I'm glad to hear about that." She smiled at her and she smiled back.

 **5 hours later**

Ezra begin to open the sith holocron in his room and after a while he is able to open it and a red flash appear in his room and then there is a voice coming out of it. "What is it that you seek?" Ezra the replied "I want to be stronger to be able to defend my friends." And he begin to learn from the sith holocron.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Chapter 3**

 **Five days later**

Ezra is in his room begining to make a new lightsaber with parts he collected and other parts given to him by the Ghost crew and a green kyber crystal from a lightsaber he found on Malachor to replace his first lightsaber which was destroyed on Malachor.

" _This time I am just going to make a normal lightsaber._ " He thought to himself.

Recently Ezra has acquired a DL-44 heavy blaster pistol, but decided not to create his new lightsaber with blaster parts unlike his first.

 **3 hours later**

After a few hours Ezra finally finished making his lightsaber and went out to test the lightsaber. _"Moment of truth._ " He activates his lightsaber and it ignites a green blade. Ezra begin to practice lightsaber forms for a while when his head begin to itch and that his hair has grown longer than what he likes it to be.

" _Looks like i could use a haircut now._ " He deactivated his lightsaber and heads back to The Ghost, straight into the refresher and cuts his hair really short and then looking to the mirror.

" _Now this is better_." Ezra take a quick shower and hears the door chimed so he walked over to the panel and opened and sees Sabine.

"Hey Ezra... whats with the new haircut?" She asked staring at his new look.

"My hair is getting longer than I like it to be, so i just cut it short. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was looking for you, you said you wanted to do blaster practice and Hera told me you are taking a quick shower." She replied.

"Just wait, I will find my blaster and we'll be good to go." He said and start to walk to his room.

After Ezra finds his blaster he and Sabine ride off with speeders to her blaster training place.

"Why do you set up a place away from the base?" He asks as they set up the targets.

"It's quieter here, now shoot the targets." She replied as she set up the last target.

Ezra then unholstered his blaster and in a quick move he squeezed the trigger sending three blaster shots at the target hitting it, but not perfectly.

"Pretty good for a beginner, your posture is a bit off and you are gripping the blaster a little bit to tight loose up a little, here let me correct it." She reached out with her hands pushing his back in, making him take a more upright stance and correcting his arm position, but she is a little bit surprised of what she felt when she touched his back and arms.

" _Wow he is beginning to pack some muscle but how do i never noticed it?"_

"Uh… Sabine you stopped." He snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Your position is better now try to shoot the target again." She replied still surprised of what she just felt.

Ezra fired three shots, all hit the center of the target.

"Well?" He asked, glaring a cocky grin at her.

"You did better than your first try, what about a challenge now?" She asked unholstering her blasters

"Whoever shoots all four targets first wins."

"Oh you're on." He accepted her challenge. "Whats does the winner gets?"

"Whatever the winner wants." She replied smilling, confident she would win.

"3,2,1… fire!" Blaster fire filled the air around them.

Sabine wins the challenge, much to Ezra dismay.

"Hey that's cheating! You used two blasters!"

"Fine then, lets try again." She holstered one of her blasters and starts to count again.

"3,2,1…fire!" Blaster fire filled the air around them again,

"Looks like I win." Sabine said as she looks at Ezra, who is having a defeated look on his face.

"Ok, what does the winner wants?" Sabine saw Ezra defeated look and decided to be nice with him.

"Load all the targets in here back to the speeders but don't use the force to lift them." She answered with an evil smile on her face.

"Ok fine, I guess it's fair." He then lift the targets one by one. "This is to easy, what else do you have in mind?" He asked thinking that it must be something bad or embarrassing.

"Carry me to my speeder I don't feel i like to walk right now. She stretched her back thinking Ezra is not strong enough to lift her .

"Ok then." He lift her up bridal style easily much to Sabine surprise.

" _Kriff! When did he got so strong that he could lift me up?"_ She thought to herself but realized that it must be because off all those jedi training.

With a huge grin Ezra asked her "Surprised?" He looked at Sabine, still surprised that Ezra is strong enough to lift her up.

"Ok Sabine you can drive your own speeder right?" He asked with a slight chuckle, knowing that he surprised her, receiving a nod from her and they both head back to the Ghost and went to their own rooms.

" _Ok so Ezra could lift me up, that is surprising_." Sabine thought " _Probably I just need to sleep to clear up my head_." Sabine then took of her armor and placed it on her stand and climbed up to her bed and starts to drift into her sleep.

* * *

 **So thats it for this chapter and i write new chapters every friday and saturdays and for how Ezra got his green kyber crystal it is just my theory and for me it's just the one that make sense.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **If you have read this chapter please reread it, i make some edits to this chapter because i think it's a little bit rushed and i will edit chapters in the future to make it better.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

It's been two weeks since Ezra starts to do blaster training with Sabine and he starts to get better really fast.

"You are getting better at this Ezra." She said complementing his progress.

"Hey, It's all because of you teaching me, you really are a great teacher Sabine." Just then Sabine's comm link beeps.

"I will go back to the Ghost, Hera needs me for something in the Ghost.

"Yeah, you do that." He replied still firing blaster bolts at the targets hitting all four of them.

Sabine smiled looking at his progress and heads back to the Ghost with her speeder, stopping in front of the Ghost to see Hera who looks worried.

"Where have you been and what were you doing?"

"I was blaster training with Ezra not too far from the base."

"Alright, I'll let it slide this time but next time tell me I was worried about both of you."

"Sorry Hera, and next time I will tell you." She said with a smile feeling bad she didn't tell her.

"Good mow I need you to help me fix the Ghost's hyperdrive and shield, they seem to be a little off."

"*sigh* Guess this will take a while." She said as they both get in the Ghost.

* * *

After two hours, Sabine head off to find Ezra because he is comm link is not responding and it's getting dark.

"Ezra where are you? it's getting dark." She called out to him not seeing him around the blaster training range.

Sabine finally found Ezra meditating at the edge of the sensor marks around the blaster training range.

" _That explains why he doesn't respond to his comm link_ " She thought. "There you are." She said, receiving no reply from him so she coughed loudly, getting his attention.

"Sorry, why are you here?"

"I was looking for you it's getting dark, and shouldn't you be practicing?"

"I was, i bullseyed all the targets then i got bored so i practiced with my lightsaber. After a while i went exploring and i found this place it's quiet so i meditate here."

"Really you bullseyed all the targets?" She asked in disbelief and raised a brow at him.

"What you don't belief me?" Ezra asked Sabine back, raising his own brow in return.

"Oh i will belief it when i see it." Sabine then smiled a teasing grin. "But let's make it a challenge, whoever shoots all targets first wins."

"Oh i accept your challenge but what does the winner gets?"

"Whatever the winner wants?" She offered and smiled, confident she would win.

"Oh you're on Sabine." He agreed earning a chuckle from her.

"Just wait until tomorrow to lose like last time Ezra, now let's go back to Chopper base it's getting dark." And with that they went back to Chopper base, along the way thinking what they want from the loser of the challenge tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Chapter 5**

 **Sorry for the slow update guys, school has been crazy for me and i can only update at Friday and Saturday.**

The next day at noon Sabine and Ezra are getting ready for the challenge and both of them are confident they will win.

"Alright Ezra, are you ready to lose?" She said smiling at him

"Oh no, this time you're the one that's going to lose." He said grinning at her.

"Don't be to confident Ezra. Now on three. 3,2,1… fire!" Sabine and Ezra shot at the target both of them bullseyed their targets at the same time.

"What ?!" Sabine yelled, surprised that Ezra could be as fast as her. "Let's try again." They then fire at the targets again and the result are the same.

"I guess it's a draw?" Ezra said turning around to see a very surprised Sabine.

"How can you be so good this fast?"

"Hey, i trained with the best mandalorian fighter." He said, making her smile.

"Well your flirting is certainly better."

"Why thank you." His cheeks turning a bit red from her compliment.

"So it looks like we both won so we both get the prize." She smiled evilly at him, already knowing what she want him to do for her.

"Right… so what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to do my chores."

"All right. Wait what chores?"

"Cleaning the Ghost for three weeks straight." She said and giggled as she look at his reaction.

"Wait, what?! Sabine you have got to be kidding me! I have already cleaned the Ghost last week and it's very boring!"

"Don't worry Ezra, Chopper will help you clean the Ghost."

"Like i said, very boring."

"So what do you want me to do? And before you start no, i am not giving you a kiss" She then glared at him.

Ezra raised his hands up in surrender. "Hey what makes you think i am going to ask you that ?"

Sabine then rolled her eyes. "You always tried to flirt with me since you first saw me Ezra."

"No i didn't!"

With a giggle she tried to impersonate his younger self "Hey my name's Ezra, what's yours?" She said in a mocking tone.

His cheeks flushed red instantly and he tried to look away from her. "Okay, no... stop it!" He begged her, looking embarrassed.

His reaction only encouraged her. _"Oh i am having fun with this, it serves you right Ezra."_ She then continued. "Hey, if you ever need some inspiration." She fluttered her eyelids exaggeratedly at him. "Wait, you know what i smell like?" She continued in her teasing impersonation of him and starts to laugh.

"I get your point, can you stop now?" Ezra replied as he tried awkwardly to keep his gaze locked on the ground in front of him.

Sabine then sighed out her laughter "Alright, alright so what do you want me to do Ezra?"

"Could you paint a helmet for me?"

"Why? Don't you already have your cadet helmet i painted for you?"

"My cadet helmet is to small for me. It doesn't fit anymore."

"Alright then, i will do it." Just then Hera commed her.

"Hey Sabine is Ezra with you?"

"Yes he is, what do you need Hera?"

"I've got a mission for you two and Chopper go back to the base first for briefing." Then they go back to Chopper base.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Chapter 6**

 **Hello there! It's been awhile since I continue this story, but be assured I won't abandon this story.**

After Ezra and Sabine arrived at Chopper base they head straight to the Ghost and sees Hera who is waiting for them.

"Alright, Hera what mission do you have for us?" Ezra asked and Hera give him a datapad.

"I'm sending you both and Chopper to Lothal to steal some Imperial weapons shipment."

"Do you know what the weapons are?" Sabine asked.

"The weapons are T-7 ion disruptors."

"I remember we stole a shipment of them awhile back." Ezra said and continues "I remember they can disable an entire ship with it."

"And the Empire used them on Zeb's people, almost wiping them out." Sabine said with a sad face.

"Yes, and if those disruptors are mass produced the Rebellion wouldn't stand a chance against the Empire."

"Don't worry Hera we won't fail." Ezra said with a smug grin.

"Good. Take the Phantom, Chopper is already waiting for both of you." Hera said glancing at her droid that is becoming impatient.

"We should get going then." Ezra said and he and Sabine goes inside the Phantom and jumps to hyperspace to Lothal.

Meanwhile Hera walks to find Kanan, finding him meditating. Ever since what happened On Malachor Kanan has spent most of his time meditating and he is rarely seen by anyone on the base.

"Hey Kanan."

"Hey Hera."

There is a long silence between them and Kanan breaks it.

"I heard that Ezra and Sabine are going to Lothal with Chopper stealing Imperial weapons shipment."

"So you've heard. How are you Kanan?"

"What do you think?" Kanan then take off his mask showing Hera his now milk white eyes. "I'm blind and I can't do anything. I'm useless." He said, putting his mask back on.

"No you're not."

"I am to everyone here. Just leave me alone Hera. Please." Kanan then goes back to meditate.

"Fine Kanan." She said and sighs. "I miss you Kanan." Then she walks back to the Ghost.

After Hera is gone Kanan then replies quietly "I miss you too Hera."

Ezra and Sabine has arrived at Lothal and start to search where the shipment is located.

"Where could the shipment be?" Ezra asked.

"Hang on. I think I can slice into the spaceport to see the list of Imperial cargo the Empire brought here. And got it. Bay six."

Ezra and Sabine then go to the spaceport and found bay six.

"Ughh. The door's locked."

"Can't you open it by slicing it?"

"I can, but by that time the bucketheads will be here and we need to fight our way out."

"Move." Ezra closes his eyes and focused into the force to open the door.

"Ezra you can't be serious." The door then lift up, much to Sabine's surprise. "Woah, I'm impressed Ezra."

"Thanks. I'll tell Chopper to bring the Phantom here and we'll load the crates."

"This is going way easier than I thought it would be." Sabine said.

Chopper lands the Phantom and Ezra and Sabine starts to load the crates into the Phantom. They have just load three of six crates but suddenly they heard somebody calls them. "Hey you two! Those crates belongs to the Empire!"

"Ah karabast! Sabine load the rest of the crates i'm going to distract them." He said to Sabine and before she could tell him it is a bad idea he already walked towards the stormtroopers. "Karabast." She muttered.

"There must be a misunderstanding sir, this shipment belongs to me and my friend right there. Search it if you want to, you won't find anything belonging to the Empire.

As the stormtroopers are nearing him Ezra with a smug grin tells them "On second thought." He use the force to push them to the ground but they soon recovered.

"Ezra watch out!" Sabine screamed at him as a trooper tries to shoot him but Ezra shot him first. As the other troopers beginning to shoot at him he ignites his lightsaber and runs at them.

After Sabine got all the crates in the Phantom she hears blaster fire and screams outside so she quickly runs outside to help Ezra but by the time she gets out, the sight of what happened horrified her.

Ezra stabbed a stormtrooper with his lightsaber and when Ezra switch off his lightsaber the trooper's body fell to the ground littering the floor with all the other troopers body.

Sabine stands still, still processing what she just saw. Ezra then walks towards her and talks to her. "Sabine we should leave. They will send another squad here to find out what happened to this one."

Sabine follows Ezra in the Phantom and they make the jump to hyperspace back to Atollon. Along the way back to Atollon she was silent still not believing what she saw Ezra did earlier.

"Sabine we're here." Ezra said informing her that they have arrived on Chopper base.

"Right. Let's bring this crates to Hera." Just when she was about to grab a crate Ezra place his hand on her shoulder, looking concerned. "Sabine are you ok?"

"I'm fine Ezra, let's just bring this crates to Hera, the sooner the better."

"Alright then." He then grabs a crate and pulls it from the Phantom.

When they are loading the crates, Hera comes and meet them.

"So this all of the disruptors?"

"Yup. All of them." Ezra said as he loads the final crate.

"Were there any difficulties stealing them?" Hera asked, not convinced it was too easy.

"We had a problem with a squad of bucketheads. Nothing to worry about we took care of them." Hera raised a brow at him.

"What kind of problem and what do you mean we took care of them?" Sabine then answer her question.

"A squad of bucketheads are going to take the shipment, Ezra told me to load the crates to the Phantom. After I load all the crates I heard blaster fire and screams so I get out to help Ezra. When I got out I found all the bucketheads are killed by him." Hera could see Sabine is visibly shaking still shocked at what happened.

"Ezra, why did you do that?" Hera asked him

"They could make the mission a failure Hera ."

"You could use your mind tricks against them."

"I know, but if we fight the Empire this way, they would be weaker because they have less troops."

"Yes, but that's not the point Ezra! If we fight the Empire like that what's the difference between us and them?"

"Because we fight for what's right Hera!" Ezra raised his voice at her, getting angry.

"Yes, but not by killing the enemy." Hera could see that Ezra is getting angry so she decided to end this.

"Go get some rest you two, it's been a tiring day I'll handle the report for the mission." She then left Ezra and Sabine alone."

"I'm going to meditate in my room."

"Ezra, you should listen to what Hera said."

"I know Sabine. I'm sorry you have to see what I have done."

"It's ok Ezra, just don't do that again." She said and yawns. "I think I'm going to sleep, like Hera said it's a tiring day." She said and they both go to the Ghost and Sabine starts to sleep in her room while Ezra starts to meditate in his room.

Suddenly, the cadet helmet in Ezra's room glows a red light and a voice comes out of it "What do you want to learn today?" Ezra then lift the helmet and pulls out the sith holocron underneath it and focused on it with the force, opening it slightly. "I want to be stronger, more powerful to defend my friends." The voice in the holocron then replied. "Then you shall have it." Ezra then begins to learn more things from the sith holocron.


End file.
